In general, a beam projector is a display device which implements a very large picture by projecting light radiated from a lamp on a screen. A beam project used indoors is installed on a bottom surface or fixedly installed to a ceiling and a screen is installed to be spaced apart from the beam projector by an interval, such that the image projected from the beam projector may be projected on the screen at a suitable size.
Meanwhile, in recent years, even a portable electronic device such as a smartphone or a digital camera employs a small volume of a beam projector module having high-intensity light source to confirm a video photographed thereby or easily utilize contents such as movies or animation, such that an enlarged image may be implemented by being projected on a screen, a wall, a paper, or fabrics, thereby confirming the image anytime.
Meanwhile, as the five-day workweek system becomes common, people enjoying outdoor activities or camping as leisure activities have been increased. People consume video contents by enjoying movies or allowing their children to watch animation at camping places.
However, since there is a limit in enjoying contents through an electronic device such as a smartphone, it is a problem that many people cannot together enjoy contents.
Thus, to enjoy contents together with many people, several people prepare a small-size electronic device in which a beam projector is embedded and a separate screen on which an image is projected. Then, after the screen is install to a geographical material such as a tree (KR 2019990024216 U), or installed using a screen support formed in a form of a triangular support to enjoy a video (KR 100832777 B1).
However, since geometric features at most of camping places or outdoor activity places are irregular, it may be often inconvenient to install a screen at such places. Even if there is a place at which the screen is installed, it is difficult to allow the screen to vertically stand up and to be evenly spread. Thus, there is a problem that the screen moves while enjoying movies as a geographic feature moves.
In addition, in even a case that the screen support formed in a form of a triangular support is used, since the structure is very unstable, the screen may easily fall down even when a moderate wind rises. Even though not falling down, the screen seriously rolls from side to side, so that it is difficult to enjoy contents.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.